


Enough

by emmizu



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, visual and mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't invincible. He understood that, but it didn't make it easier. Nothing like this could ever be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

It’s all happening in slow motion. Kid Flash can count down to the exact millisecond it happens. He’d say the numbers. The thought of how quick it happens makes him sick to his stomach. She was saving Nightwing. She was doing her job as a superhero. More importantly as a best friend.

They weren’t invincible. He knew that. He understood that. He had experienced it firsthand again and again. 

But it didn’t make it any easier. This was not going to be easy. This was going to destroy everything in its path. It was going to be a hurricane mixed with fire. Nothing would be left untouched, unscathed. 

He’s screaming. He knows he’s screaming. It joins the others and it’s all he can hear. Wonder Girl’s own blood curdling howl rises above the rest. He collapses to his knees. It’s all happening too fast now even for him.

The robot’s eyebeams shoot straight through her chest. Her shriek only lasts a few seconds. To him, it lasts a whole lifetime and then some. It's like he's watching an action movie as her blood sprays in slow motion. It's so traumatic. It’ll stay forever in their minds. She drops to the ground in one lifeless heap. Her sky blue eyes are frozen open and hollow. The light long gone and covered by clouds. 

The others move into action. Nightwing is the first to make contact with the metal being. Then it’s Starfire then it’s- he can’t take his eyes off Wonder Girl. She’s lifeless. She’s dead. He knows he shouldn’t cry in the midst of a battle, but it’s too late. Tears flow down his cheeks unchecked. Kid Flash gasps for air. The hysteria takes a hold and his vision blurs.

He pukes. Hands settle on his back and the ground shakes beneath him. Shadows move and the voices get louder but murkier. A black entity strikes the earth a few feet in front of him. The hands squeeze and massage his tight muscles. They’re shushing him as he hyperventilates. The voice is recognizable. Then the younger Wonder Girl, Cassie, screams.

His eyes track her movements as she lifts the fallen into her arms. She’s tracing her features and shaking with grief. She calls and wails for her mentor, her sister. Impulse drops down beside her and holds Cassie against him. Red Robin and Superboy follow suit. Yet, her cries only get louder. Nightwing kneels down as well and places a hand over Wonder Girl’s glassy eyes, finally closing them.

Starfire stands solemn with Beast Boy and Cyborg beside her. The latter are looking at the ground. Beast Boy leans against the metallic man while Cyborg rests his hands on his shoulders. Starfire's crying, and Kid Flash is sure she’s whispering some sort of poem in Tamaranean.

Raven starts to lift him to his feet. Kid Flash wobbles and whines through his panic. She’s going to lead him closer, and he doesn’t want to go closer. He doesn’t want to accept what he’s witnessed. He shakes his head and turns to run, but Raven’s magic catches his arms and pulls him back.

Against everything that Raven is, she wraps her arms around him and squeezes him like a python. Kid Flash stills. Then he feels her own tears against his neck. Her powers are lashing out but it’s forgotten in the stillness of the chaos.

Nightwing’s gaze finds his. He mouths an apology. 

Kid Flash tears his eyes away. He finds Cassie standing up with her Wonder Girl in her arms. If she wasn’t covered in blood- it would look like she was sleeping. Cassie’s coming closer. Her eyes are blood shot red and her bottom lip is trembling. Their gazes lock as Raven steps away, going to Beast Boy’s side.

Cassie stops before him. Kid Flash’s breathe catches. She looks peaceful. His heart is breaking. The slow motion halts again. He’s moving in real time now. His fingers tremble against her cheek. She’s still warm. It’s so surreal. Renewed tears threaten to fall.

His heart jumps into his throat. It clenches tight as he moves wild strands of hair off her face. He won’t look at her fatal wounds. 

The blood is enough. The trauma is enough. He’s seen enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from Tumblr with a few updates and changes to the overall text. I wrote this after having a terrible fight one night. Thanks for reading.


End file.
